


The Mates Of The TMNT

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Another TMNT double mating season rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	The Mates Of The TMNT

Krissie was humming as she began to train with her spear with splinter, her hair in its normal ponytail. Splinter had been teaching her just as he had been teaching the brothers. She kept her eyes focused, and her senses high.

Leo, Meanwhile, was meditating. He and Raph had had a fight and he needed to cool off. Raph had gone off without orders, really angering the blue-clad leader of the group. He may be a brother, but they argued like enemies.  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was on her way to the lair to visit her friends the turtles. Little did she know her crush was in heat right now.

Donnie was in his lab tinkering with his inventions and he was inventing something useful for everyone like always.

 

Bonnyray

Online  
Soon Krissie finished training, and put up her spear. She walked to the Lab, smiling as she watched Donnie tinkering. "Heya Don." She smiled at him, biting her lip.

Leo took deep breaths, trying to also keep his mind off of something else. It was the turtle brothers' time of the month for heat. And it was really hard to lead when you're thinking of...  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital entered the lair and she wondered where everyone was. She wanted to see Leo the most.

Donnie smiled at her and said that he was inventing a surprise for her. Suddenly though he started to feel hot and he was bothered as he stared deeply into her eyes.  
2 days ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
"a surprise?" Krissie grinned. She tried to look over his shoulder to see what it was. She was curious on what it was.

Leo stood up, and sighed as he walked to the kitchen. Maybe something to eat would help take his mind off... That. He searched the fridge a bit.  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Leo?! Oh Leo! Where are you?!" Ital said sad and upset. She wanted to see him badly. She secretly had a crush on him.

Donnie told her to leave. He could almost contain himself but then he leaped out at her and kissed her lips passionately.  
2 days ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie pouted when told to leave. She yelped when he practically tackled her to the floor, and kissed her. "DONNIE!" She pushed away from him.

Leo hears Ital, and gulped. Great. Just what he needed. His crush on the day he was in heat. What could go wrong? He turned. "Oh, hey Ital."  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was wearing a playboy bunny outfit. She wanted to ask Leo what he thought of her in that outfit.

Donnie kissed her roughly and deeply as his hands were everywhere on her body. He groped her breasts.  
2 days ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie leapt away, covering herself. "Donnie for God's sake!" She scolded, closing her legs and biting her bottom lip.

Leo stared at Ital, his eyes huge and he was pretty sure one of them was twitching. He stared at Ital in shock. "I-I-I..."  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital pressed her breasts against his plastron asking him again what he thought of it on her.

Donnie moved his lips to her neck ignoring her as he nipped and sucked hickeys on her skin.  
2 days ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Going to sleep see you later on today  
2 days ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie stood up, smacking him a little. "DONATELLO, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" She growled, crossing her arms.

Leo was shaking now. Had. To keep. Composure. "I-I um..." He blushed a bright red at his crush, his eye twitching.

Ok, Night!)  
2 days ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Back XD 

Ital rubbed her butt against his crotch trying to make him lose control. She sighed and walked away. She was about to cry.

”I’m sorry I can’t help it! I’m in heat right now basically I’m in my mating season right now and I want you because I love you!”  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie stared. "Oh God... Donnie I'm sorry...." She crouched down next to him, rubbing his shell for comfort.

Leo then tackled her to the ground. He covered her with kisses and love bites and hickeys and moaned while doing it  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital gasped squeaked and moaned. This was what she was waiting for from him. She caressed his cheeks and kissed him back.

Donnie nodded and started to growl. He looked at her with eyes full of lust for her as he nibbled and sucked hickeys across her shoulders.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie yelped, before she decided to just give in. She laid back, moaning as she held his head closer to her neck.

Leo grabbed her breast, kissing her roughly. But not too roughly, because he didn't want to hurt her.  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital mewled softly as she wrapped her arms around him and she shuddered and twitched in delight and in pleasure. She loved Leo so much.

Donnie took her shirt and her bra off as he sucked on a nipple making it harden with his teeth as he kneaded the other. He wanted to show his love for her.

 

Bonnyray

Online  
Krissie arched her back from the pleasure, moaning as she did. "D-donnie!" She bucked her hips a little bit.

Leo blushed at her mewls and moans, and tried to find the zipper to her bunny costume. "Where is it?" he murmured  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“It’s ahh in the back Leo!” Ital whimpered as she blushed beet red as well and her cheeks began to heat up. She kissed his neck.

Donnie smirked and once he let go of that nipple with a loud pop he began to now suck on the other one and switched nipples.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie moaned loudly when he switched. She roughly rubbed her crotch against his, whining as she grabbed at his shell.

Leo found the zipper and quickly unzipped the bunny suit, biting his lip. He squeezed her breasts as he slipped it off  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo please! God you’re so hot and sexy!” Ital whimpered out holding his head. He now found out she didn’t wear bras at all whatsoever.

Donnie growled and grunted as he sucked on her clit after pullling her bottoms and underwear off. He fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie moaned and yelped as she felt his lips and fingers at her cilt. She rolled her hips, now shaking with pleasure. "Donnie.... So good..."

Leo chuckled at her words, before he found she wasn't wearing a bra. THANK. GOD. He immeadiately sucked on one of her nipples  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital arched her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist and she held onto his shoulders for support as she groaned out loudly.

Donnie slipped his tongue into her as he rubbed and stroked along her lining and inner velvety walls trying to make her cum into his mouth.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie bucked her hips, her tail wagging as she moaned loudly with pleasure. "Donnie!!!" She practically screamed for him.

Leo held her thighs as he sucked on her nipples, rolling his tongue along each. He squeezed her thighs, smirking a bit.  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital let out some moans and mewls as she arched her back holding his head closer to her chest as she was getting aroused even more.

Donnie then took his tongue and his fingers out of her and he got out his pickle and got ready to enter her slowly easing his way inside.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie gasped before she screamed. In pain. "It hurts!" She clawed at his shell, shaking a bit from pain.

Leo began to kiss down her stomach, to her womanhood, which he began to roughly lick and suck on  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed his name out loudly as she shuddered and racked with pleasure mewling.

Donnie stopped still inside of her as he kissed her all over her face reassuring her it was going to be ok.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie nodded, breathing slowly, in and out, before nodding. "Y-you can move..." She whispered, biting her lip.

Leo continued to eat her out, his eyes staring into hers as he did. He began to finger her, moving his tingue out of the wat  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital gazed up into his masked eyes as she blushed and she whimpered wantonly again.

Donnie nodded and he started moving very slowly and gently into her while he groaned.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie shut her eyes, moaning and shuddering a bit. The pain was starting to fade. She rolled her hips a bit 

Leo pulled put his fingers, and positioned himself. "Are you ready?" He asked, blushing a bit and staring at her  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital stared deeply into his masked eyes saying that she was a virgin and for him to please be gentle.

Donnie picked up the pace thrusting harder faster and deeper into her growling softly and rubbed her hips.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie moaned, arching her back. "Harder baby, HARDER!" She begged, not believing what she was saying. She bucked her hips to match his thrusts.

Slowly nodding, Leo smiled. "I promise." He whispered. Then, he leaned down, and kissed her before he pushed into her, moaning at how tight she was  
1 day

Ital started to scream from the pain and she started to cry tears pouring down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Donnie grunted in response and pushed himself deeper into her fucking herr harder grinding his hips against hers.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie bucked her hips, wrapping her leg around his waist to get him to go deeper into her. "Oh god!"

Leo quickly kissed her lips and neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here." He whispered  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Pretty soon the pain subsided and Ital started moaning in pleasure and arched her back.

Donnie reached her g spot pounding and humping the living daylights out of her core.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie soon let out a scream, and came heavily, panting and moaning afterwards. "That was amazing..."

Leo moaned, rubbing her hips as he thrusted into her, sucking on her neck and panting, his hands grabbing jer  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Leo god! Please keep it up! Don’t stop ugh!” Ital mewled out softly and then whimpered.

Donnie reached his high and he released all over into her and he shot his seeds and semen into her grunting.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie shuddered at the feeling of him filling her up. She panted and laid back, her eyes shut as she did. "Whoa."

Leo moaned, rolling his hips with each thrust. He grabbed at her hips tightly, nearly losing control of himself  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital elicited some more moans and groans as she scratched his shoulders then gripped them.

Donnie pulled out of her panting and breathing heavily as he laid down next to her on his bed wrapping his arms around her.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie laid back, cuddling up to Donnie, her eyes wide. "That was..... Indescribable." She whispered.

Leo thrusted faster and harder ."I-I'm getting close!" He warned her, panting and moaning  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned and mewled out in pleasure then she kissed his cheek and then his neck.

Donnie nodded pulling her against him snuggling up to her wrapping his arms around her.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie smiled. She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you Donnie." She whispered.

Leo thrusted as hard as he could, before he came, moaning and panting loudly  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital let out one last moan before she too climaxed all around his member inside her.

"I love you too sweetheart," Donnie cooed to her as he nuzzled into her neck breathing in her scent.  
1 day ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Gonna take a nap see you later  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie giggled at him nuzzling her neck. Soon, she closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep.

Leo panted and pulled out of her, and then laid down next to her, his eyes shut as he panted.

K)  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
The next morning Ital opened up her eyes and she looked around and she panicked. They did it in the family room where people could see them!

Donnie woke up and he nuzzled his now mate and lover awake and breathed in her scent after putting his face into her neck. He even rubbed her hips a little.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Leo was laying on the couch, Ital on his chest. His eyes shut as he fell asleep.

Krissie mumbled a little, turning over and groaning, covering her head with a pillow

Panicking Ital quickly got up off of Leo’s chest and she put her playboy bunny outfit back on.

Donnie bit and sucked on her earlobe trying to get to wake up. When that didn’t work he sighed.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie moaned a little before turning over, her eyes still shut as she slept

Leo yelped, falling off of the couch. "GOTTA TRAIN!" He yelped  
1 day ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Le-Leo! We did it out in the open where your brothers could’ve seen us?!” Ital said yelling it.

Donnie sighed and got up out of bed to hear what all the ruckus and commotion was about outside his bedroom.  
1 day ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Leo gulped. "W-well you're the one who seduced me." He pointed out, biting his lip.

Krissie was still asleep, hugging a pillow tightly  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital sensed someone was watching them and pretty soon she saw Mikey and Raph who didn’t have mates yet.

Donnie sighed and went back to his mate in his bedroom and just ignored whatever the hell was going on.

Wanna have two crushes?  
23 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie slowly sat up, rubbing her head. "what happened?" She groaned.

Leo gulped, turning around. "Guys! N-nothing happened."

Sure)  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok who’s your crush in this love triangle rp we’re gonna do?  
23 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Raph  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok mine’s Mikey 

Ital blushed beet red and shook her head no as well denying that they had sex right here. Suddenly though they were acting strange.

Raph smelled a particular scent and he smelled it and it was coming from Donnie’s room. He opened his door and he smirked at her.  
23 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Mikey leaned against the wall, his eyes on Ital. Leo was called into the dojo by Splinter, leaving Mikey and Ital alone.

Krissie was sitting up, looking around, looking for Donnatello. "Donnie?" She yawned  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital looked away from him and blushed as she grew nervous and embarrassed. She knew Mikey wanted her. She tried to run for it.

Donnie decided to go into his lab quickly and work on some more inventions figuring he’d let his mate sleep a little bit more.

Raph was eyeing her like eye candy and he smirked walking over to where she was laying picking her up and took her to his room.  
23 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie yelped. "RAPH! PUT ME DOWN! DONNIE HELP!" She yelled.

Mikey blocked her way. "I don't think so dudette." He smirked a little bit  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Leo! Please help me! Mikey’s trying to have his way with me!” Ital shouted to him hoping he could hear her.

Raph locked his door setting her down on his bed and he climbed on top of her as he stroked her cheek smirking.  
”I’m not gonna hurt you baby I promise.”  
23 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie struggled away. "No Raph! It isn't right!" She yelled, shaking her head.

But Leo didn't hear. Mikey lead her to his room, and locked the door.

Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital started to cry as tears ran down her cheeks saying, “Mikey please! I’m Leo’s mate! Please don’t do this!”

Raph smashed his lips to hers and he began kissing her roughly and passionately groping her breasts.  
23 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie tried to kick him off, though it did feel good. "No! I'm Donnie's!" She snapped.

Mikey just began to kiss her neck, rubbing her hips gently  
23 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital started to moan softly as she was at his mercy but she still sobbed.

Raph moved his lips to her neck and he nipped and nibbled hickeys onto her neck.  
23 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Mikey smirked, nibbling on her skin a bit, leaving marks.

Krissie whimpered, shoving him off. "I said NO."  
22 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital stopped crying and she soon started to moan in pleasure shuddering in pleasure.

Raph growled as he pinned her down beneath him and he sucked hickeys across her shoulders.  
22 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
I’ll rp some more with you later  
22 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Mikey grabbed her breast, still sucking on her skin and nibbling.

Krissie moaned, but still put up a fight. "No! I'm Donnie's mate! No!"  
22 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital mewled underneath him. She was at his mercy. She decided to take her costume off.

Raph sucked on and swirled his tongue around her nipple making it harden as he tweaked the other.  
22 hours ago

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Back  
22 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie clenched her teeth, trying to hold back moans

Mikey grinned, latching onto her nipples and moaning a bit.  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned holding his head closer to her chest arching her back.

Raph switched now sucking on the other one doing the same thing all over again.  
21 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie groaned, feeling really guilty that she was enjoying this at all.

Mikey ran his tongue over the other one, while pinching the other  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital mewled and whimpered shivering in lust rubbing his shoulders.

Raph sucked on her clit while at the same time he rubbed her folds.  
21 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie gripped the bed, shaking now. She was about to break from the pleasure.

Mikey started kissing back up to her kips, while his hands fingered her roughly.  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital now kissed him back rubbing his crotch in the process moaning.

Raph sucked on her clitoris and he fingered fucking her with two fingers that pumped in and out of her.

 

Bonnyray

Online  
Krissie kept her composure, though she was shaking. This was wrong. They couldn't.

Mikey moaned, sucking on her bottom lip, asking for an entrance  
21 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital opened up her mouth for him and she wanted him to eat her out.

Raph took everything out of her and he slowly and gently thrusted into her.  
20 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Mikey let his tongue explore her mouth, her fingers going deep inside of her.

Krissie grit her teeth, letting out a small moan. She couldn't help it.  
20 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital began to moan and mewl softly as she was dominated by Mikey.

Raph thrusted faster into her picking up speed and his pace inside her.  
20 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Mikey pulled out his fingers, and positioned himself. He then, slowly pushed in.

Krissie whimpered. "Please raph. Stop." She begged him  
20 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
"Ahh Mikey please! Wh-why me?!" Ital moaned out arching her back.

Raph continued to ignore her and he thrusted deeper and harder into her grunting.  
20 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
"because you're so beautiful." Mikey smiled at her, kissing her neck.

Krissie snarled. She screamed. "DONNIE! HELP ME!"  
20 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed at that and she groaned.  
"Mikey please enter me already!"

Donnie banged on Raph's door growling and he broke it down while Raph was grinding his hips into hers.  
20 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie whimpered, smiling at her Mate ."Donnie!"

Leo heard Ital, and looked around. He opened Mikey's door, and froze, shaking.  
19 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital looked up at Leo and she gasped.  
"Leo it's not what it looks like! Mikey was forcing himself on me!"

Raph stopped and he pulled out of her as Donnie came over to push Raph off of her.  
19 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie hugged Donnie. "Donnie. Hold on. Raph was in Heat just like you were."

 

Leo growled. Then he realized something. Mikey was in heat too. "Mikey-" "Dude, I'm so sorry... I had no idea..."  
19 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital looked up at Leo and then up at Mikey.  
"How about the both of you enter me right now please!"

Raph and Donnie looked at each other and Donnie sighed saying it was ok.

 

Bonnyray

Online  
Krissie stared between Raph And Donnie and sighed. "It's only fair I finish with Raph..."

Mikey stared at Ital. Leo watched him, and sighed. "Go ahead and finish up."  
18 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and she laid back down waiting for Mikey to enter her already.

Raph nodded and he entered her again and thrusted deeper and rammed into her harder.  
18 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie watched Donnie leave the room, and moaned, her eyes shut tightly as she did.

Leo walked out, and Mikey slowly pushed into It's, moaning a bit as he did. "Ital..."  
18 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned and mewled loudly scratching his shoulders as she arched her back.

Raph reached her g spot and he pumped into it multiple times trying to get her to release.  
18 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie was getting closer and closer with each thrust, each getting louder once he reached her G-spot.

Mikey began to thrust harder, moaninfg a bit. "so tight..." He groaned in her ear as he panted heavily  
18 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital managed to scream out his name again in pleasure shuddering in delight.

Raph reached his peak and climaxed heavily into her shooting his semen into her.

 

Bonnyray

Online  
Krissie screamed, moaning loudly for him as she came all over the bed.

Mikey moaned loudly as he continuing to thrust, getting closer to cumminhg  
18 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital whimpered and groaned and squeaked as pleasure and desire washed over her.

Raph pulled out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.  
18 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie panted a bit, Hoping Donnie wasn't hurt.

Mikey continued to thrust, grttige closer to cumming  
18 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital reached her high and orgasmed all over his pickle inside her squeaking.

Raph saw Donnie return and Donnie picked her up bringing her back to his room.  
18 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie hugged him once they were back in his room. "I'm so sorry."

Mikey soon got closer and closer as he thrusted, before he finally came  
18 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital whimpered and mewled as her cum collided and mixed with his.

”I’s ok sweetheart. I understand that Raph was just in his heat at the moment.”  
18 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie kissed his cheek, before yawning and laying down.

Mikey slowly pulled out, panting. "Leo! You can come in now." He called. Leo walked in, and picked up Ital  
17 hours ago Reply

Deadpool Fan And Peter FanHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital held onto and clung to Leo as she fell asleep in his arms.

Donnie put the covers over them and he laid down next to her watching her sleep.  
17 hours ago

Bonny NEEDS RPBonnyray

Online  
Krissie slept peacefully, snuggling up to his chest.

Leo brought Ital to his room, and laid her down, covering her up.


End file.
